The problem with the past is
by tinkerbell2
Summary: Catherine's past comes back through a case but someone helps her get through it. G/S relationship also. Please R&R!!!
1. The follower

Hello everyone. This is my second attempt at a fanfic and it's a G/S relationship and unfortunately Catherine's the one with a problem in this one. (Just so you know it's a problem from the past coming back to the future!) However there's another relationship in this one which; might interest a few people out there! Please review and feedback would be great good or bad. Here goes chapter one of this new story..  
  
Her footsteps echoed in the back street alley. It was deserted and dimly lit and although she couldn't hear of see anyone around her she felt a presence. Something wasn't quite right. She decided to pick up the pace a little, just to make sure, or rather just to make sure she didn't freak out. It was a cold night and she pulled her thin jacket snugly round her thin body, trying to secure any heat into the coat.  
  
She heard it. She knew exactly what it was. She'd heard the footstep, it was unmistakable. Someone was following her, or at least that's what it felt like. She'd chastised herself silently for not taking her car into work, the thought hadn't occurred to her this morning since she didn't live that far away. Usually the walk didn't bother her but now the eerie creeping shadows in the dark alleyway looked more frightening than harmless. She heard another few footsteps and decided to pick up the pace of her own footsteps even further, her 3 inch heels were difficult to walk in at the best of times never mind jog in.  
  
She was nearly onto the main street again. She could see the bright lights of the city ahead, beckoning to her. She breathed a sigh of relief; that was until she heard the footsteps getting louder which inevitably meant they were getting closer. Her breath became rapid and the thoughts of her daughter laying in bed at home, waiting for her mother to wake her up in the early morning flooded into her mind. She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts that clouded her judgement right now and kept jogging, faster and faster until she eventually broke into a run.  
  
Too afraid to turn back and see her follower she kept her eyes in front, focusing on the stark yellow lighting of the main street ahead. The footsteps were gaining and gaining on her and she knew soon that her follower would have caught up with her. She tried in vain to gain more speed but by now she was getting desperate, and her feet couldn't move any faster with the fright. Her breathing became strained and her chest started to burn with the lack of oxygen. She knew she couldn't stop, the footsteps were nearly upon her now but she just couldn't breathe.  
  
She silently motivated herself to try and keep running; she was nearly there only a few more steps. She felt the presence of her follower clearly behind her and her fears came true when they put a hand firmly onto her shoulder. She tried to scream but her mouth opened to produce nothing. The follower was breathing hard behind her and they spun her round to face them. She closed her eyes in an attempt to protect herself and then.  
  
It's only a little cliffhanger so it's not that bad eh? It's only a short chapter because it's only a taster to see if you like it. Please r & r and feedback would be greatly appreciated. (I'll give you one big clue: - the stories not about this first chapter it's just a good place to start!) Until next time =) XX 


	2. Aren't you coming in?

Hi I was hoping for some reviews but I didn't get any on the first chapter but that's cool I'm still going to write this chapter and see what happens! Please r & r and all feedback (i.e. good and bad) is always welcome. Constructive criticism is also always welcome. Well anyway enough waffle here goes chapter 2 .  
  
  
  
She felt the presence of her follower clearly behind her and her fears came true when they put a hand firmly onto her shoulder. She tried to scream but her mouth opened to produce nothing. The follower was breathing hard behind her and they spun her round to face them. She closed her eyes in an attempt to protect herself and then.  
  
"Warrick?"  
  
Breathlessly the tall man replied, "Yeah,"  
  
"Geez man you scared me!"  
  
"I never would've guessed that from the way you were running away from me!"  
  
"Sorry it's just dark alley ways and that case we were doing earlier kind of freaked me out."  
  
"Why were you running anyway?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she replied, defensive mode setting in.  
  
"You forgot your cell, you left it in the break room and since my SUV's in the shop I thought I'd run after you to give it back. Instead I get treated like a stalker!" He laughed with the last statement.  
  
"I'm sorry Warrick honestly I am, But I mean really couldn't you have shouted out? I would've recognised your voice!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"Well, I didn't hear you."  
  
"I gathered,"  
  
Catherine sighed. She was never usually freaked out; she'd just been in a world of her own. Thinking about a few things.  
  
"Well my dear friend," Warrick stated, "I'm just going to have to walk you home now, make sure no other stalkers try and follow you," He winked at his colleague.  
  
She returned the flirtatious statement and giggled, "I think you will,"  
  
He crooked his arm in a gentlemanly gesture and she linked arms, snuggling in close to Warrick's strong arm.  
  
Warrick noticed that Catherine was shivering under her thin coat.  
  
"Are you shaking for the hell of it or are you just cold?" He smirked.  
  
"Both,"  
  
"I'm not surprised look how thin your coat is. Did you not see the weather forecast this morning?"  
  
"No because I was at work this morning remember?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes I do I just like winding you up, anyway in answer to your question no I didn't."  
  
Warrick started removing his Leather jacket.  
  
"Oh no you don't you'll freeze," Catherine objected.  
  
"No I won't," He revealed the fleece he was wearing underneath. Catherine started to giggle.  
  
"What? Do you have a problem with men wearing fluffy fleeces?"  
  
"Course not," she smirked.  
  
"My mama always told me to wrap up warm, I presume yours didn't cheeky."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "No, she didn't." Warrick noticed a small look of sadness invade Catherine's usually happy eyes.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," she lied. "Anyway weren't you meant to be getting me home and giving me your coat to do the manly thing and keep me warm?"  
  
"Well yes and yes, but I can think of better ways of getting warm,"  
  
"Cheeky,"  
  
He finished removing his coat and he held it behind Catherine so she could slide her arms into his coat. She smelt the lovely scent of his aftershave wafting up form the collar of his coat and she sighed contentedly. This time Warrick put his arm around Catherine and they walked to her house briskly.  
  
They reached it in no time, Catherine having to keep up with the taller man's much larger strides. Fiddling in her bag for her keys the pair chatted casually about the night's cases. Finally, Catherine retrieved the keys and put them into the keyhole and swiftly turned them to reveal the dark living room of her house.  
  
She stepped inside and started to remove Warrick's coat and then she winked at the younger man who was still politely stood outside the door.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, aren't you coming in.?"  
  
  
  
It's a bit of an insinuation this chapter. For all S/G Shippers their chapter will be coming soon. Please please please r n r and feedback would be greatly appreciated only if it's to say you hate the story! Until next time ladies and gents . =) XX 


	3. Something more than coffee

Hello again thanks to the 3 of you who reviewed. Mucho Gracias. More reviews and feedback would be appreciated. Anyway enough from me I think I'll let the story speak for itself. Here goes chapter 3 .  
  
She stepped inside and started to remove Warrick's coat and then she winked at the younger man who was still politely stood outside the door.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Well, aren't you coming in.?"  
  
"You serious?"  
  
She nodded to show the affirmative.  
  
"Then you know I'm coming in,"  
  
Catherine once more turned her back on Warrick and wandered further into her well kept home. She put a finger to her lips and Warrick took the hint. He'd forgotten about little Lindsay in the next room.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Nah, I'm a tea man,"  
  
The strawberry blond raised an eyebrow, "Right I bet you are."  
  
"And what's that meant to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, you drink tea and wear fleeces, I can see what man I'm dealing with now," She blushed when she realised what she'd said and turned around to face the opposite direction, away from Warrick's stare.  
  
He wasn't sure how to take the last comment. Was she coming onto him? She'd been flirting with him since they'd met in the alleyway. Maybe just maybe she liked him the way he liked her. Nah, he thought, she's too classy for me.  
  
"So then why were you in the alleyway?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question earlier so I'm asking you again now. Why were you in the alleyway? I know you usually drive home."  
  
"I needed some thinking space, clear my head."  
  
"Is it anything to do with the Cleaver Case?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"And that's a blatant lie,"  
  
She smiled. The coffee was made and she could no longer hide her face from her friend. She walked over to the sofa where Warrick had settled and placed herself down next to him.  
  
"It's just a hard case, that's all."  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah course it is."  
  
"Come on what is this the third degree?" A slight tone of anger crept into her voice. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. It's just we all have cases that get to us. I suppose this is mine."  
  
"Yeah but similar cases haven't bothered you before. Why just this one?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we've had cases before when the mother's died and the father's beaten the kid up or the kid's runaway from home after the mother's death, you know what I mean, similar cases. Why is this one bothering you?"  
  
"I don't know maybe its just rings close to home."  
  
"Ok now it's my turn to play dumb, what do YOU mean?"  
  
She sighed. Warrick knew her emotions. She could fool everyone else, even Grissom most of the time, but Warrick just knew. "It was a long time ago I just don't want to talk about it,"  
  
"But if you can't deal with it Grissom's going to take you off the case, you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I know that Warrick, But that's the problem with the past isn't it? Always comes back to haunt you at one point or another."  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about it because I'm here."  
  
Catherine picked up her steaming mug from the mahogany coffee table. She felt the scolding warmth heat her cold hands and she slowly took a sip of the scolding liquid.  
  
"It was a long time ago Warrick, You know about my stripper days don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah briefly but why do I get the feeling that isn't the whole story?"  
  
She gave out a small laugh. "You know me so well, when I was younger my mom and dad split up, say when I was about 7. My dad never really showed his face after that. I thought he was such an asshole every Christmas or birthday I never even got a card or a phone call. Anyway, My mom and me we got along fine until she met Jimmy. I must have been about 11 when he moved in. Things were ok, Jimmy and I didn't really get along but we stuck it for mom. I went through a rough time in high school. I got teased for being big,"  
  
"But your not big," Warrick interrupted.  
  
"Yeah now I'm not. At first I ignored it, I was always a tough little kid, I dealt with the bullies. That was until mom died. She died of breast cancer when I was 17."  
  
"I'm sorry Catherine," Warrick looked over to his friend who was looking straight into her coffee cup.  
  
"Yeah well, it's all in the past. Anyway, Jimmy didn't really want to stick around after that. One night he came home in a drunken stupor," Catherine spat the words out the obvious distaste for her stepfather showing in her voice. "He blamed me for my mom's death. Said it was all my fault. He never gave me a real reason but he just couldn't face the fact that mom died because, well she just died. It was no one's fault. Anyway, he just went after me. He hit me a few times but luckily I got out of the house before any real damage was done. I ran to my neighbour's house and called the cops. By the time they got there jimmy had vanished. I never saw him again after that."  
  
"So that's what bothered you about the Cleaver case."  
  
"Yeah it's just the way Grissom told everyone about it, with no emotion. I mean he wasn't to know but I just felt. I don't know I just didn't want to get straight home to Lindsay. I never wanted her to grow up like I did but look what Eddie did, great mother I am."  
  
"You are a great mom Catherine. No one else I know could juggle the job we do and a kid as well. And Eddie didn't affect Lindsay; she's way to young to understand about that. So where does the stripper gig come into this?"  
  
"How did I know you'd remember that?" She smirked. "Well, after Jimmy left I had to pay the bills somehow and a friend of mine who worked in the strip club offered me a job. But things had already started to spiral out of control,"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, the bullies in town. They knew about my mom and jimmy and you know bullies, always relentless. The fatty jokes kept coming and given that I wasn't over my mom I just needed to have an outlet for my pain."  
  
"So you."  
  
"Became anorexic. To be honest I don't really know where everything went so crazy, I could see what I was doing to myself, I just couldn't stop. On top of that I got involved with cocaine, if I took that I never felt hungry. The stripping gig was my life but when you become a skeleton men aren't exactly that forthcoming anymore with shoving money down your pants."  
  
"So that explains why you're so small now,"  
  
"Yeah, well I think that's all the crap in my life for you."  
  
"I'm sorry about everything, I mean I'm sorry for prying and I'm sorry for,"  
  
"Stop saying sorry," Catherine interrupted.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
Catherine laughed at the younger man. "I give up with you,"  
  
Warrick put on a mock face of sadness and Catherine's broad smile graced her pretty face.  
  
"Don't give up on me you never know I might be the best you'll ever have." Warrick was slightly shocked at how easily that had come out. Generally he flirted with Catherine but he'd never come straight out and hinted that he liked her.  
  
"Oh is that right now?"  
  
"Yeah that's right."  
  
The strawberry blond licked her lips slowly enticing Warrick to get excited. She'd known for quite some time that she'd liked him, that's the good thing about working together on cases, you kind of get to know who you're dealing with, and Catherine certainly wouldn't mind dealing more with Warrick.  
  
"Prove it," She remarked cockily.  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Warrick needed no further invitation, He'd fantasised about this moment for weeks maybe even months on end. He moved in quickly covering the short distance between him and his co-worker. Her lips were soft and tasted sweetly of the coffee she'd just finished off. Her hands were reaching to his neck pulling him; she seemed eager and willing to kiss him back. The kiss was memorable, amazing and too damn good to cut short. Eventually though Catherine pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Trust me nothing was wrong with that," She reassured him. "It's just that Lindsay's right next door and she'll be getting up anytime soon."  
  
"Oh right," Warrick's face fell. He understood precisely what she meant and although he knew she was right he still felt disappointed that it was over.  
  
"Hey come on you didn't let me finish."  
  
"Finish what?"  
  
"You were right, I mean about being the best I've ever had thing."  
  
Warrick smiled and blushed simultaneously.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed that's a good thing. How do you fancy meeting up before work tonight? I need some sleep but I think I need some more of what you just gave me."  
  
"Where and when? And what about Lindsay?"  
  
"Lindsay's going to her Grandparents for the weekend. And that means I'm home alone. And as to when and where I'll give you a clue, before work and out of work."  
  
"Well that narrows things down now doesn't it?"  
  
"I know I'm good like that,"  
  
"I better go, Lindsay hasn't seen you for a couple of hours and you look dog tired." Warrick rose to his feet and walked over to the coat stand near the door. He easily slid his leather jacket on over his fleece and turned around to face Catherine. He bent down to kiss her again and she replied to his forwardness with the reward of a kiss.  
  
"And I promise I won't tell anyone about your mom and stuff."  
  
"Thank you Warrick."  
  
"I know I'm just the gentleman. Anyway I'm off, take care Catherine." Her name rolled off Warrick's tongue but he savoured each and every syllable.  
  
"See you later,"  
  
"Bye," He opened the door and walked quickly down the path. The street was now flooded with early morning light but the air was still crisp and frosty. He walked home quickly, himself in dire need of sleep, but he knew he was now probably on to much of a high to get it. For once in a long time he was actually looking forward to the night shift tonight. He smiled as the fresh memories replayed in his head keeping him in a state of daze for the walk home.  
  
  
  
I know it's a long chapter and I know I haven't got to G/S yet but as you will see I'm double posting today and they're in the next chapter. So until next time ladies and gents =) XX 


	4. Nothing's too fast

Hello again. I'm double posting today so here goes the Grissom/ Sara chapter.  
  
"Just pick up the phone and call him," Sara prepped herself, trying to get up the courage to phone her boss, who also happened to be the object of her affections. Sara knew the number off by heart. Well that was an understatement. She knew it backwards, upside down you name it. To say that she was slightly interested in Grissom was also an understatement but it was another thing entirely trying to phone him. With a deep breath she picked up the phone and dialled carefully the digits.  
  
The wait until someone picked up the receiver was unbearable, and she hadn't even thought of a reason to call him. Lost deep in thought she physically jumped when Grissom answered the phone.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Umm hi it's Sara."  
  
"Hi Sara, You alright?"  
  
"Umm yeah."  
  
"Ok then, so what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean what's up? Nothing's up."  
  
"Then why are you calling me?"  
  
"Umm good question. It's just that."  
  
"Well," Grissom interrupted. "It's a good job you did because I was actually just going to ring you myself. I need to go over a few details on the Tom Stacey case."  
  
"Oh right, well what exactly do you need to know?" She was slightly disappointed. She'd flaked out and now he only wanted to talk about a case.  
  
"Well, I can't talk about it over the phone how about you come round to mine? I'll even cook you breakfast."  
  
Sara must have gasped because Grissom asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," she reassured. "I'll be right round."  
  
"Great I'll see you then."  
  
The receiver on the other end clicked and Sara jumped in excitement, which, in turn pulled the phone off the table. Oh well, she thought, I'm off to Grissom's! She took a quick shower and dressed in her favourite blue shirt. The fact that it was slightly figure hugging and Grissom had once complimented her on it obviously held no bearing on why she was wearing it, she rationalised.  
  
On the opposite side of Las Vegas, Grissom too was showering and sprucing up before Sara came over. He didn't know why he'd asked her to come over about the case, he'd wrapped that up hours ago just at the end of the shift. The truth was he wanted Sara, quite desperately in fact. An even bigger truth was that he'd wanted Sara since he'd first met her. She was just perfect for him. That's part of the reason he'd invited her to Las Vegas. She was a good CSI but the chance to work with her on a daily or rather nightly basis held all sorts of prospects for Grissom. As of yet though he'd never even hinted to Sara that he liked her. Did she even like him the same way? Maybe she thinks I'm too old for her? He shook his head banning the thoughts from his head until later.  
  
Sara arrived at his house in no time. And in that time Grissom had cooked up a storm, Sara never knew he was such a whizz in the kitchen. After all the niceties and hello's etc had been exchanged it was time to get down to business. However, what Grissom had to break the news about was that there was no business. What if Sara got mad? Well there's no time like the present.  
  
"Look Sara, I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Go ahead." She was just about to put a mouthful of the delicious omelette that Grissom had prepared into her mouth. Great he thought she won't be able to shout at me straight away.  
  
"Well the thing is, I finished the Stacey case a few hours ago. I just needed to talk to you about something else that's why I got you round here."  
  
Sara swallowed hard. This wasn't like Grissom. He looked almost scared, and Grissom never ever looked scared.  
  
"The thing is. umm." Grissom couldn't think of any other way to tell her and the words would not come out of his mouth. Why was this so difficult? Instead instinct took over and he leant over quickly and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
Sara looked shocked, however Grissom was already chastising himself, Smooth Grissom real smooth, Old romantic aren't you?  
  
"Umm." Sara was for once speechless.  
  
"I'm sorry for that Sara,"  
  
"Trust me, don't be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Grissom," Sara went into forward mode. She'd waited too long for this kiss and she wasn't going to let Grissom get away now just when he'd kissed her. "Don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Do you know how long I've liked you for? Why I shifted my ass out here to Vegas? I didn't do it for the job, I did it for you Grissom. I've wanted to kiss you for so long but I thought you'd never feel the same about me."  
  
"Are you serious? That's the reason I asked you to come out to Vegas. I liked you from the first time I met you. You were, I mean are, so beautiful and smart and kind and now I'm rambling. I've just wanted to be with you for so long but I thought you'd think I was too old for you."  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
He obliged and instantly they both felt the chemistry between themselves. They needed the kiss, it had been too long coming. Grissom pulled away momentarily from Sara and looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing," They remained parted for a moment and the feeling of Grissom's breath tickling her own lips made her whole body tremble with delight. She felt needed she felt secure she felt. It didn't matter what she felt she just needed Grissom kissing her the feel of his lips caressing her own. The slow movement of the couple was like a well-practiced routine, and slowly Grissom lowered Sara down onto the sofa, pushing her over gently and she obliged willingly, the heat and desire of the moment to good to pass up the chance.  
  
"Tell me if this is too fast for you but,"  
  
"Nothing's too fast for me, let's go."  
  
Grissom's smiled at her forwardness, and led Sara quickly up the stairs.  
  
Ok that's for all G/S shippers and especially for Barbara if she reads it. Please please please r & r and feedback would be great! Until next time =) XX 


	5. Going back home

Hello again, I've been a tad busy lately so I haven't updated for a couple of days. Anyway I got a few ideas and decided to sit down and get them all into this story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and so would feedback. Anyway here goes chapter 5.  
  
"Tell me if this is too fast for you but,"  
  
"Nothing's too fast for me, let's go."  
  
Grissom's smiled at her forwardness, and led Sara quickly up the stairs.  
  
Grissom woke up at approximately 4.53pm and realised he'd have to get up and start getting ready for work soon. He also realised the beautiful brunette who was snoring lightly beside him, curled up tightly in his strong arms. He couldn't believe what had happened over the past few hours. It must all be a dream. He kissed her tanned shoulder gently not wanting to disturb her.  
  
He smiled broadly remembering the steamy session they had been having just hours ago, the mutual desire between the pair. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He didn't want to forget anything about this moment. And it would have been perfect except for the incessant ringing of his cell phone.  
  
Flicking open the cover, annoyed at the interruption, the caller I.D. stated it was Brass.  
  
"Hi Brass, What's up?"  
  
"You're not going to like this Grissom,"  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"You know the Cleaver case that Catherine's working on?"  
  
"Yeah the one with the missing. let me guess she'd not missing any longer?"  
  
"Got it in one, I've already phoned Catherine but the body is in really bad shape Grissom, Whatever sick SOB did this to her has issues."  
  
"Well we know the SOB we just didn't know where Danielle was. Thanks Brass. What's the address?"  
  
"364 Grove court. About a mile from the CSI labs."  
  
"Yeah I know Brass, I'll be there ASAP."  
  
The phone clicked at the other end and Grissom sighed heavily. With one last look at Sara he got up reluctantly and moved quickly into the bathroom. He showered quickly, his mind thinking about the state of the girl. He knew it had been the stepfather from the beginning. The mother had disappeared a few years ago, and he was left holding the baby. Finally resentment overcame him and he went after the 'daughter'. It was quite uncommon but not unheard of. He just hoped they had the evidence to finally link the stepfather to the girl.  
  
He shook the disturbing images from his head and finished showering. He got out and dried quickly not wanting to delay any more time before getting to the scene. Grissom stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping slightly from his haste in drying. He found Sara sat up in bed staring at him as he came out of the door.  
  
"Now that's what I call a view!" She giggled.  
  
"Likewise,"  
  
He bent down to kiss her lightly, he just couldn't get enough of her. Every kiss she gave him made his hunger grow even more, and each kiss became more intense, the need for wanting to make up for lost time becoming to strong for Grissom.  
  
"I heard you talking to Brass, Give me a minute and I'll come with you."  
  
"Alright but you're going to have to be quick."  
  
"Trust me I'll be like speedy Gonzales!"  
  
Grissom laughed heartily. "Well, I'll go make some breakfast and time you,"  
  
"Deal,"  
  
True to her word, Sara was ready in exactly 10 minutes. Grissom was quite amazed; every other woman he'd known had occupied the bathroom for at least 30 minutes. This must be a record or something. Anyway not enough time to dwell on that. They ate their breakfast in silence preparing themselves for the day or rather night shift ahead.  
  
The car journey was spent in a somewhat uncomfortable silence; Sara seemed edgy and Grissom had a sudden paranoia that she regretted last night.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I don't know, you just kind of seem, Distracted I was wondering if."  
  
"If what? I regretted last night, or rather this morning, whatever it was I don't regret it. Quite frankly I wish we could stop the car right now and have a little kissing session, however we have a crime scene to get to."  
  
Grissom laughed. "Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Would you leave me alone if I said I couldn't talk about it?"  
  
"I suppose I'll have to,"  
  
"Good, I kind of need to talk to someone before I can tell you."  
  
By now Grissom's mind was working in overdrive, the sheer curiosity was killing him. He loathed not being told things, and especially by people who meant something to him. Oh well, she'd tell him if she needed to. Eventually they reached the address and Grissom looked on in bewilderment at the large marquee type structure ion front of the suburban house.  
  
"This doesn't look good, Gris."  
  
"I know, Sara, but Brass said it wasn't going to be pretty."  
  
"Are they ever?"  
  
Grissom frowned at the sudden note of despair in his partner's voice, and he so desperately wanted to reach over and give her a big kiss and tell her it would be alright. However, with Brass approaching the car faster than Grissom had seen him move in a long time he thought better of it.  
  
Grissom exited the SUV, changing swiftly into business mode. "What's happened here Brass? Why the big marquee?"  
  
"The neighbourhood has been pretty deserted this week. It's a small neighbourhood anyway, only 6 houses. Turns out 3 of the families have been on vacation together, one family have been home but haven't noticed anything suspicious and one house is between owners."  
  
"Ok that's the background information, but you still haven't answered my question Brass."  
  
"Well, when the wife of the family who's been here all week came home from work, she found Danielle hanging from the outside of the house. It's not pretty Grissom, this one even made me feel physically sick."  
  
"Well that's ok Brass I'll take it from here."  
  
"Oh will you now, I thought this was my case?"  
  
"It is your case, so how's it going so far?"  
  
"I've had better, Warrick's on his way with Nick and I presume you brought Sara with you."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, she's here and I don't see her SUV. Now, that's not exactly rocket science to me."  
  
Grissom laughed, he realised he was on edge about people finding out about Sara and him before he'd told them. But there wasn't time to worry about that right now.  
  
"So anyway what's the story?"  
  
"Well, she's hanging from the outside of the house, question one how did she get there? We don't know that yet. Question 2 how did she die? We think she was murdered long before she was hung. Question 3 do we have any evidence it was the stepfather? Well we're working on it."  
  
"Thanks," Grissom may be reading too far into this but Catherine wasn't acting like her usual self tonight. Usually she was the tough cookie, hardly any case bothered her. But Danielle was only about 15 and child cases did usually bother her. That must be it, he reasoned.  
  
Warrick and Nick arrived soon after and with all five of them there the scene was processed in no time. Warrick hadn't had a chance to speak to Catherine today. He wanted to make sure things weren't strange between them and check she was alright with the case itself. This must be tough for her. Before he knew it the job was done and Catherine had packed up most of the samples and driven to the lab to get Greg to analyse them ASAP.  
  
He felt like he was being avoided. Rather he knew he was being avoided. He just didn't know what to do about it. Since this was his case as well, he decided to excuse himself from the crime scene and follow her to the lab. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but something would most probably be better than nothing.  
  
On reaching the CSI labs he walked quickly to Greg's lab in desperate need of finding Catherine. "Hey Greg, Is Catherine around?"  
  
"Well, She was and then she left in a hurry said she needed to go see her mom,"  
  
"You must've got it wrong Greggo, Catherine's mom. nevermind did she say anything about where she was going?"  
  
"She just said back home, if that helps you."  
  
"Cheers Greggo I owe you one."  
  
One problem, Warrick didn't know where back home was and he knew there was only one person who did. Picking his cell out from his leather jacket he dialled the familiar number on the way back to his parked SUV.  
  
The phone seemed to ring for an eternity before the required person picked up on the other end. Warrick breathed deeply and said, "Hey Gris it's Warrick, look I need to ask you something."  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter hope you liked it. Please review and feedback would be great even f it's just to say you hate my story! Until next time ladies and gentlemen . =) XX 


	6. Finding home & sharing secrets

Hello, I'm planning on a good chapter here a little bit of emotions and revelations so to speak. Anyway, feedback and reviews would be greatly appreciated and if you could recommend it to anyone you know on here that would be truly amazing!! Anyways enough of my jabbering on. Chapter 6.  
  
The phone seemed to ring for an eternity before the required person picked up on the other end. Warrick breathed deeply and said, "Hey Gris it's Warrick, look I need to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot Warrick,"  
  
"I'm worried about Catherine, She's been taking this case pretty hard and." Warrick paused he was giving too much away when he didn't need to. He took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway the thing is she said she's gone back home, or at least that what she said to Greg, and."  
  
"And you need to know where back home is?"  
  
"Yeah exactly."  
  
"Well I'll give you two choices. Back home is either Las Vegas or Las Vegas."  
  
"I'm confused Gris."  
  
"Catherine grew up in a small town just outside of Vegas. That's one home. Or think logically and go to her house i.e. where she lives now."  
  
Warrick chastised himself for not thinking of the latter suggestion before. "Thanks Gris. I'll call you later if and when I find her."  
  
"Warrick calm down, just tell her how you feel."  
  
Warrick absorbed the advice before realising exactly what Grissom had said. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm your boss Warrick, I'm not stupid. I'm not blind either. You like Catherine you have for quite some time if I'm right. And from the way she acts around you she feels the same way. So just tell her how you feel, I don't know what's wrong with her but I have a funny feeling you do. That means she trusts you so you're the one who's got to help her through this."  
  
"Thanks boss, any ideas on the address for the little town?"  
  
"You won't need one,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The houses where Catherine used to live where all demolished several years ago. Just go to the town and check around the cemetery's for her."  
  
"Cemetery's?"  
  
"Yeah she told me she likes to go visit her mom, and I know her mom's dead. So unless Catherine has a strange ritual of preserving relatives and siblings I think a cemetery is a good place to start looking."  
  
"Cheers boss, I'll call you later when I find her,"  
  
"Ok then bye now." Grissom clicked the 'end call' button and replaced the cell back into his coat pocket. He was standing outside of his SUV surveying the crime scene one more time. He hated scene's like this, where children where involved, it just wasn't right or fair. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned around to face the beautiful brunette in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"So who was the phone call from?"  
  
"Warrick, wanted to know where Catherine's 'back home' was."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Greg told Warrick that Catherine had gone 'back home' so Warrick wanted to know where to go to find her."  
  
"Aren't they together yet?"  
  
Grissom laughed. "No they're not."  
  
"Well they should be everyone can see they like each other."  
  
"True but it's not everyone else that matters when it comes down to the wire is it?"  
  
"Ok smarty pants, lets just get back to the lab and go chase up some results."  
  
"Who was it you needed to talk to earlier?"  
  
Sara flinched slightly. She thought Grissom would have forgotten all about it. "No one, It's nothing,"  
  
Grissom made a noise to convey how unconvincing Sara actually was.  
  
"Look Gris just leave it," She snapped.  
  
"No problems," Grissom looked hurt. She could see that as he turned away, trying to keep Sara from seeing how much that last remark had stung. She'd never meant to snap it him. What she had on her mind was something that she had to sort through on her own. She'd never felt as lost as she did now. Grissom just wouldn't understand anyway, this was girly stuff. He'd just nod and pretend to comprehend how she was feeling and then give her a hug and tell her everything was alright when it wasn't. She needed more than pretence at the moment from Grissom; she needed to know that he'd stick by her when things got tough.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Grissom," He hadn't heard her he was already inside the SUV. She opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, remorse hitting her instantly. "I'm sorry Grissom, it's just that I need to sort my head out at the moment and I can't do that when I bring complications into the equation."  
  
"Great so I'm a complication now." Grissom felt more and more helpless by the minute. He knew he shouldn't be picking holes but he just wanted to be a part of Sara's life someone she shared her secrets with, he didn't want to be left on the outside any longer.  
  
"No Grissom you're not a complication, neither is our relationship, or what ever we have at the moment, but I just want to keep life simple at the moment, is that too much to ask?"  
  
Grissom sat there biting the inside of his lip. She hated when he did that. She knew she'd cut him to the bone, she knew he wanted to know what her secret was but she couldn't tell him right now. It just wasn't fair to burden him with it. She really needed to talk to Nick. She knew Grissom resented the fact that she confided in Nick more than she confided in him, but Nick and Sara were like brother and sister, whenever she was feeling down, he knew and he made it feel better. It wasn't that they were out with each other or anything, they just understood each other, and they were Best friends.  
  
Sara continued to stare at Grissom, tears starting to well in her eyes. Grissom turned and saw her eyes sparkling with the salty tears that had formed in her eyes. He realised how selfish he was being and reached over immediately to kiss Sara. "I am so sorry Sara, I never wanted to hurt you, it's just I don't want to feel like I'm on the outside anymore, I want to be a part of your life. When we slept together this morning, that meant so much to me, I finally felt like I was a part of you."  
  
Sara relished being in Grissom's arms. It felt good and more to the point it felt right. "I'll make you a deal, you give me until Friday and then I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Deal?"  
  
"Deal,"  
  
"Gris it's nearly midnight we'd best be getting back to the lab,"  
  
Gris nodded and reluctantly distanced himself from Sara. He turned to face the windscreen and put the keys into the ignition. After hearing the whirring of the engine coming to life, Grissom sped off to the lab. Sara knew what he was thinking. Why Friday? Well he'd just have to wait and see wouldn't he?  
  
On arriving at the lab, Sara jumped out of the SUV at pace, her excuse to Grissom being that she needed to use the toilet, quite desperately. It was a lame excuse but it worked. She searched the corridors and rooms of the building looking for Nick, and was having no luck in finding him when suddenly she saw a flash of his grey jumper going into the break room.  
  
"Nick!"  
  
He turned around, he knew the voice immediately and he responded back to his friend. "Hey, What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to someone, I was hoping you wouldn't be busy."  
  
"Well if you give me half an hour then I'll be as free as a bird,"  
  
She smiled. She needed someone to talk to right now but half an hour was soon enough. She wandered slowly to the locker room's to get changed out of her 'crime scene' clothes as she called them.  
  
Grissom has seen Nick and Sara talking, he didn't know if she'd told him yet what was wrong with her but at least he could test the water. "Hey Nick?"  
  
"Wow I'm in demand tonight," He smirked.  
  
"Look I was wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"Well, if Sara had told you what's wrong with her. I mean if she's unhappy then it might affect her work and we don't want that to happen. So has she told you?"  
  
Nick was bemused. Actually it was more appropriate to say he was completely and utterly flummoxed. He'd never seen Grissom stumble over his words like that, and he'd never heard Grissom say that if someone was 'unhappy it might affect their work.' That just wasn't Grissom. It just wasn't the way he worked. He knew how Gris and Sara felt about each other it had been obvious at the scene today that something had happened between them; maybe he was just worried about her. Even so, Nick didn't know what was wrong with her yet, and even when he did it wasn't his place to say, it was Sara's.  
  
"Sorry boss, she was just asking me if I'd got the DNA samples from under Danielle's fingernails to Greg yet. I have."  
  
"Oh right," Grissom silently rebuked himself for jumping in when he had no proof of what they'd been talking about.  
  
"Anyway, sorry but I've got to get on with this. Catch you later Grissom,"  
  
The younger man walked away, his head down focusing on the file in front of him. Grissom studied his form to see if there was any sign of tenseness but no, there wasn't.  
  
"Damn!" He exclaimed, a little louder than he should have. He hated this feeling of not knowing, the complete confusion surrounding what Sara wouldn't tell him. He just decided to give up, Friday was only two days away, there was no point stressing over it when he'd know soon enough in a couple of days. He walked slowly back to his office, deciding to tackle the pile of paperwork that he knew would be there. At least if nothing else it would take his mind off Sara for a little while. Entering his office he decided to scrap his last remark upon seeing the size of the pile of paperwork on his desk. It would take his mind off Sara for a long, long time.  
  
Half an hour had passed and Sara was once again on the search for Nick. And this time she found his a lot quicker; he was in the locker rooms changing his clothes.  
  
"You ready?" She asked eager to get away.  
  
"Yeah sure," He as slightly concerned, if Grissom was worried about her and she really needed to talk then something was drastically wrong. "Where we going?"  
  
"My SUV. it's the best I could think of,"  
  
Nick laughed. "Good enough for me."  
  
They walked silently down to the staff car park Nick wondering what Sara was going to say and Sara wondering what she was going to say, how to explain everything. They quickly reached the SUV and got in.  
  
"You going to tell me then?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Well you haven't got Grissom worried for nothing and I bet we're not out here in your SUV for a nice little chat so come on spill the beans."  
  
"I don't know how to say it. it's just something really hard to say."  
  
"Just say it, you're not pregnant are you?"  
  
"No," she laughed. "I wish it was that simple."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Ok, back in college I found a lump in my breast. it was cancerous, unusual for my age I know but my family has a history of it. My grandmother and my auntie both died of it. Anyway, it was caught in time and it was cut out. I've been clear since. until about a week ago when I found another lump. and I'm scared that it's come back Nick, I don't want to die," Suddenly the emotions that she'd held back for days came flooding out and trickled down her face in salty rivers.  
  
Nick didn't know what to do; it was a complete shock to him. She'd never mentioned anything about it; she was so young to have had it. It was uncommon but not unheard of. He pulled her in closer to him and let her sob away on his masculine shoulder. He soothed her with small strokes to the back and stroked her hair with the other. He honestly didn't know what to do; it was just so . so. he didn't know. "Have you had any tests?"  
  
"I booked myself in to the clinic the day I found it, I get the tests back Friday."  
  
"So then you'll know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And when are you planning on telling Grissom?"  
  
"Friday, when I know for certain. I don't want to worry him, he's got enough on his plate at the moment,"  
  
"Don't give me that crap, the guy's never been so hassle free, the real reason please.?"  
  
"Well, yesterday morning, we kind of slept together, I think we're finally going to go out with each other. Problem is I don't want to get too serious if . if I'm going to die."  
  
"Sara you're not going to die, you found the lump this week and you've got the tests done this week, you'll have caught it in time, if you have anything to worry about at all."  
  
"Thanks Nick,"  
  
"Hey what are friends for?"  
  
"Oh sh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grissom's watching us."  
  
Please review and feedback and recommendations would be greatly appreciated. Until next time ladies and gentleman . =) XX 


	7. Spying and eavesdropping

Hello again. Thank you for the reviews and the feedback on the 'revelation', it's always great to hear that people appreciate your ideas. Anyway this chapter is going to be another heavy one for emotions and maybe a few arguments along the way. chapter 7.  
  
"Oh sh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grissom's watching us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He honestly hadn't wanted to interrupt them, there had just been a breakthrough in the lab and it was important that Nick and Sara had all the details. Greg had said he'd seen them walking out the building, he'd thought if he was quick enough he'd catch them before they drove off. Sure enough he found them, huddled up close to each other in the front of Sara's SUV. HE didn't jump to the conclusion that most would have. But he knew for certain now that Nick knew something he didn't. Just the pure look of shock and that look of when you've been caught doing something you're not meant to. He could see Sara was crying, it meant that whatever the problem was, it was very serious.  
  
Sara immediately jumped out of the SUV, trying to justify her actions, to stop Grissom from getting upset. But she already knew it was too late. "Grissom. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question but some of us are too busy to take breaks."  
  
"Don't be like that Gris."  
  
"Like What? I'm not being anything. just your boss. Now if you two could stop fraternising and get up to the lab then we can start putting this investigation together, or is that too much to ask?"  
  
Grissom was mad. Nick could see that plain as day but it wasn't his fault and he knew that. Grissom just needed to deal with the fact that Sara confided in him because she loved Grissom too much to worry him. Although if Nick was in Gris's shoes he'd probably feel the same.  
  
Still Nick walked quickly back to the lab, he didn't need to be caught in the crossfire of Sara and Grissom; there was a case to solve and solve it they would.  
  
  
  
Warrick was glad he wasn't in the office. It was a beautiful. he took a quick look at his watch. It was indeed a beautiful morning. The sun was glinting softly on the barren, desert-like surroundings that he drove through but no matter how much the sun shone right now, it just couldn't lift the horrible churning feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Ok so him and Catherine weren't out but he knew about Catherine now, he knew her better than Gris did and that was quite some achievement. He just needed to find Catherine and check she was alright.  
  
Warrick had driven around 3 different cemeteries in the matter of half an hour and finally he got to the stage of giving up and going home, that was until he saw a familiar SUV parked next to a small church.  
  
"Bingo." He pulled his own SUV over next to Catherine's and ventured out quickly into the old church grounds. The church itself was old, almost derelict but it had and old Victorian feel to it. The grounds were even more decrepit than the building and years of not being looked after had left weeds and wild flowers sprouting up over graves and tombstones. Her strawberry blond hair was easy to pick out through the flowers. It shone and waved lightly in the small breeze that had filled the air.  
  
He walked over trying to be as silent as possible, even hushing his breathing so not to disturb Catherine. She was talking he could hear the faint tones of her soothing voice. At first he wondered who she was talking to, but then it clicked. Her mom.  
  
He walked closer and closer, unsure of what else to do. Eventually he could hear what she was saying.  
  
"I'm so sorry mom, I know that I disappointed you. I know you wanted me to go to college and become a lawyer; well I am in the law business just not where you wanted me to be. I want you back so badly mom, I miss days when I can't pick up the phone and call you and tell you I was coming home from school, I miss your smile, I miss the way you made everything feel good, the way you made me accept myself for who I am. Well, I bet it hasn't escaped your notice up there that I've got Lindsay now and don't worry I won't let her grow up anything like I did. I'll even dress her up and take her to church on a Sunday," she paused. Warrick could hear how upset she was and how she was fighting hard to keep composure in her voice, but she was failing miserably. Warrick couldn't move he was rooted to the spot, he just felt so helpless.  
  
"And I know what you'd probably say about Eddie, how I should've tried to make it work and I promise you mom I tried so hard. I just didn't want to be his punch bag any longer do you understand that? I'm so sorry that I was mad with you that day, I knew you were ill, I just wanted to feel like a normal teenager you know? I'm sorry I was never there for you when you needed me, there were so many things I wanted to tell you like how you were a great mom and how I couldn't stand Jimmy. I bet you know what happened with him too don't you? I know I'm kind of spouting everything out here mom it's just I've got no other way of talking to you. I remember when I was little I cried myself to sleep because I realised there'd be a day when you wouldn't be there for me. I wish with all my heart it hadn't come so soon though. I miss you so much mom, I just miss you." Catherine broke down, the tears rolling down her face, and Warrick too felt like crying. He realised how lucky he was to have a mom when there were people in the world like Catherine who lost theirs so early on in life.  
  
Catherine's hands bowed down into her hands and Warrick finally moved forward so he could comfort the blond in front of him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she registered the touch immediately with a jump and gave him a reception he wasn't quite expecting.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to find you. I thought you might want to."  
  
"Want to what? Hey Warrick come on tell me. what exactly would I want?"  
  
"Catherine don't be like this,"  
  
"Be like what? I'm not the one who's spying on you! How long have you been listening for?"  
  
"Catherine calm down, I've only been here for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Long enough, well thanks but no thanks, I really don't like people who eavesdrop."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm here to help you!"  
  
"Don't even think about it Warrick! I told you my past because I trusted you. I thought you might let me work through it on my own but no. You just had to poke your nose in didn't you! Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Do you think I care about you?"  
  
That had hurt Warrick badly, but he didn't let it show. She was mad, hysterical; maybe just maybe she didn't mean what she was saying. "Catherine I'm here to help you, I wasn't forcing you into anything I was just worried."  
  
"Don't patronise me Warrick, I can tell you've judged me already, you don't even know me like you think you do to judge me, just go away." she paused and then added spitefully, "Better still I'll go."  
  
"Well where are you going?"  
  
"Is that any of your business?"  
  
Warrick couldn't answer; this wasn't Catherine, no way no how. It was so strange to see her mad like this.  
  
Seeing Warrick had no reply, she looked at him and said, "I didn't think it was. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
She turned around and walked quickly back to her SUV and she brought the car to life with just as much speed. Warrick ran to his own SUV and started the engine and sped off after Catherine. Maybe if she calmed down, she'd stop and they'd talk. Or maybe not. She was going pretty fast, too fast in fact. She was starting to swerve and the clouds of sand and dust clouded Warrick's windscreen. Warrick remembered this road he'd been on earlier, and he remembered the very tough bend that was coming up. At this speed Catherine's SUV would topple over. He had to do something. It was what the something would be that puzzled him.  
  
Instinct and maybe adrenaline just took over him. He increased his own speed and soon he was level with Catherine's SUV, he pushed the gas pedal even further and soon he'd overtaken her. He manoeuvred his SUV right in front of Catherine's and ignored the incessant beeps of annoyance from behind him. Just before the corner he slammed down the brakes and his SUV twisted to a hard right. Catherine slammed on her own brakes and stopped just in time to see Warrick's SUV tip over right in front of her.  
  
Her eyes were fixed on the overturned car in front of her. It had come to rest on its side and the headlights flickered slightly causing shadows to disappear and reappear in abundance. Her hands gripped hard onto the steering wheel and her breathing became harsh and laboured. She stepped out of the car and rushed round to the drivers' side of the SUV, scared of what she might find.  
  
Warrick's eyes were closed and his head bloodied. His seatbelt restricted him back into his seat, and Catherine hoped that this had maintained some form of damage limitation. She reached for her cell phone and dialled 911, her fingers shaking, her whole body trembling.  
  
"Emergency, what service do you require?"  
  
"Ambulance,"  
  
"Where am I sending the ambulance?"  
  
"Just about 10 minutes outside Vegas, We're on the dirt track just before the really bad turn to get back onto the freeway. Please hurry."  
  
"They'll be on their way ASAP, have you checked for a pulse?"  
  
"No," With that Catherine holding the phone in one hand pushed her fingers to Warrick's bloody neck and prayed so hard for a pulse. And she found a very weak beat drum through her fingers. "He's got a pulse, it's very weak but it's there."  
  
"Is he conscious?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Well, until the ambulance gets there try to make him conscious again. If he comes around keep him talking. If he doesn't keep him warm and try to put pressure on any wounds that he may have."  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"The ambulance will be with you shortly. Good luck."  
  
"Bye," Catherine hung up and let the cell drop to the floor. She started tapping Warrick's face lightly, hoping he'd respond to the gentle touch but he didn't so she tried tapping him harder. She opened his eyes to see if he'd respond to some form of light. "Please Warrick. I'm begging you come on wake up,"  
  
She carried on tapping, shouting, pinching anything that she could think of to try and wake him up, but nothing was working. She fell to her knees from the crouching position she had been in previously, and reached further into the car. She rested her head against his strong masculine and well-toned chest and closed her eyes. She was listening to his heartbeat checking he was still with her.  
  
He felt his eyes fluttering open, and the immense pain that rushed through his head. A sharp pain was fluctuating around his body and his mouth was dry. He swallowed softly, and looked around slowly only to see Catherine laying on his chest. Everything flooded back to him about the past few minutes. It took a lot of effort but eventually he managed the words that were dying to get out of him.  
  
"You ok?" Catherine sat bolt upright on the ground next to the SUV. Warrick's eyes were now open, the colossal relief that flooded over her caused her to break down and cry. "Hey don't cry girl,"  
  
She laughed through her tears. Warrick smiled faintly, "That's more like it,"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Well, I've got a headache the size of Texas, and my ribs kinda hurt but I think I'm going to be alright."  
  
"I'm so sorry Warrick, I didn't mean what I said back at the church. I really didn't. You were only trying to help and I was acting like a ."  
  
Warrick put his finger to her lips and felt a rush of pain shoot through his arm. He shot it back down to his side and said, "Bad idea."  
  
Catherine started to say something but the words were becoming all muddled and she was becoming blurry. In the distance he heard sirens and then ............ nothing.  
  
  
  
Hello again! Please review and feedback would be welcome even if it's to say how awful my story is. I really appreciate hearing what you have to say. Until next time ladies and gentlemen . =) XX 


	8. The colour of love

Hiya again. Thanks for the reviews. Got a busy chapter coming up so enough talk from me. Chapter 8.  
  
Catherine started to say something but the words were becoming all muddled and she was becoming blurry. In the distance he heard sirens and then ............ nothing.  
  
Its horrible when you wake up in hospital and realised you've missed a couple of hours out of your life somewhere along the line. And this was the predicament that Warrick found himself in. It had happened once before but that, he hoped, was a worse situation than this one. His head throbbed quite severely despite the painkillers he presumed he was on. In fact most of his body was in a state of extreme pain. The white walls and ceilings and the startling overhead strip lights told him instantly where he was and he scoped the room to see if any nurses where about. Instead sat next to the bed was Catherine.  
  
"Warrick!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are you?" Catherine rolled her eyes immediately. "How dumb a question is that?"  
  
"Pretty dumb." He remembered what had happened before he'd come to the hospital. The car tipping over and all, he just didn't remember the ambulance or the ride to hospital or the treatment he'd received once he got here. The thing was he was battling with a few emotions. He didn't know whether to be angry with her for what she'd said to him, or to be relieved she was ok, or . he just didn't know.  
  
She saw him battling with his emotions. The look in his eyes was enough to signify what he was feeling.  
  
"I'm so sorry Warrick, I know what I did was stupid and I know that you probably won't forgive me for this but I just want you to know that I didn't mean anything of what I said back at the church."  
  
Warrick saw how sorry she was but he just couldn't forgive her like that. He'd liked her for so long and she'd brutally rejected him back at the church. Her words had stung so badly, and now after trying to stop her from crashing he was the one who had ended up in hospital.  
  
"Yeah sure you are."  
  
"Warrick please I honestly didn't mean what I said."  
  
"Specify what you didn't mean then?"  
  
"What do you mean 'specify'?"  
  
"Well you said some harsh stuff back there, so tell me what didn't you mean?"  
  
"Are you doing this just to make me squirm?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fine. I didn't mean it when I said you meant nothing to me. If that was true do you think I would have kissed you the other day?"  
  
Warrick stared blankly at her.  
  
"Come on Warrick! Don't be like this!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like this!"  
  
Warrick lifted an eyebrow and frowned at the pain it caused him with such a small action. He watched as Catherine shook her head and followed on by licking her lips. Then she turned on her heels and left the room. If he could have he would have forgiven her right there and then but this might just take a little while. He knew it wasn't her fault he was in the hospital, that was his fault, but . damn it was just so hard to figure out what he felt. He didn't have much longer to dwell on it though, as the doctor was about to make an appearance and for the first time in quite a few years, Warrick was scared.  
  
His stomach churned and his palms began to get clammy. He felt sick and a solid lump was forming in his throat.  
  
"Hi, I'm doctor Greening." The grey haired man smiled slightly at him. He looked kind and there was definitely some gentleness in his eyes that Warrick could see. I'm here to talk to you about your injuries."  
  
"Sure thing doc. how bad is it?"  
  
"Well, you have 2 fractured ribs, a severely bruised arm and a gash to the head which needed a few stitches. Other than that you're going to be fine."  
  
Warrick laughed with relief but the relief quickly turned to pain when his ribs started to throb. "Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Now, your work colleagues are outside, they want to come in. They can come visit, but only for about an hour because you need your rest."  
  
Warrick smiled broadly. "Thanks doc I promise only for about an hour."  
  
With that the doctor retreated from the room and instead 5 worried faces peered round the swing doors. Catherine had disappeared. His bed was covered with grapes and flowers and even a little teddy bear brought by Sara in a matter of seconds. They chatted freely for an hour and then true to his word the doctor returned and ushered the friends out.  
  
Grissom walked down the corridor slightly behind Sara, not wanting to annoy her by walking too close. She walked with Nick, no surprise there. It was Friday, the day where Sara was meant to tell him what was wrong with her but he gave off the impression he didn't care. He did though; in fact he cared an awful lot. They hadn't spoken to each other for at least a day now and it killed Grissom to continue to avoid her when all he really wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and kiss her.  
  
This was torture for Grissom, with every step he took he just wanted to run out of the building, get out of here. Then an idea came to him, he put his hand into his pocket and took out his cell phone. Then he scrolled down to the 'tones' menu and as he placed it back into his pocket he pressed the ok button. Its shrill tone filled the hushed corridor and Grissom shrugged at the others and sprinted out of the building. He didn't stop running until he reached his SUV in the car park. He got in and stopped the incessant ringing. He placed his head against the steering wheel and started breathing deeply.  
  
His head was too confused to think straight and his hands shook violently. He hated this feeling so much. It always happened to him when he got upset. Eventually he'd get a migraine or something and end up falling asleep all alone in his house. He looked up only to catch a quick glimpse of Sara and nick coming out of the building, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Grissom roared the engine to life and sped off into the distance. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't really care he just couldn't sit and watch these two.  
  
"Has everyone left?"  
  
"Yeah Brass and Greg have just left and so has Grissom."  
  
"Right then Nick, It's time to go face the music."  
  
"You're going to be fine, trust me Sara."  
  
"Come on then lets go back in."  
  
They retreated back into the hospital and took the lift up to the fifth floor and followed the signs to Doctor Wickets Room. Sara was right on time for her appointment and with a deep breath she distanced herself from Nick and walked over to door number 31. She turned back and smiled at Nick and he mouthed back the words, "you'll be fine." She turned around once more and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," the muffled voice came.  
  
Sara steadied her trembling hands and turned the handle on the door and walked anxiously into the room. Sara smiled half-heartedly at the woman sat behind the huge mahogany desk.  
  
"Hello again Sara,"  
  
"Hello Doctor,"  
  
"Won't you sit down?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well Sara I'm not going to beat around the bush here."  
  
Sara was glad she'd taken the seat her knees were shaking and knocking together, if she'd remained standing there was no guarantee that she would still be standing by the end of the appointment.  
  
"Just tell me Doctor. has it come back?"  
  
"The lump you found is in fact benign. The cancer hasn't come back."  
  
Sara absorbed the news and suddenly tears started flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"But it's a good thing you're so vigilant with your checks. You got yourself here quickly, you did well, even if you do have nothing to worry about." The doctor smiled once more and Sara continued to cry, overjoyed at the news she'd just heard. She got up and shook hands with the doctor over the table and ran over to the door and out of the room to Nick. She ran straight into his outstretched arms and he immediately thought the worse due to her tears.  
  
"It hasn't come back Nick! I'm Clear!"  
  
She felt the huge sigh of relief that he gave when he heard the news. "That's great news!"  
  
She laughed through her tears and continued to hug Nick. Eventually they parted and he said, "I think this calls for a celebratory drink!" "It does but I need to go make peace with someone first."  
  
"I understand. We'll go later for a drink, maybe even Grissom will come along!"  
  
"Yeah maybe," She smiled once more at Nick and together they strolled out of the building and to their separate SUV's.  
  
"Call me when you've patched things up, ok?"  
  
"Will do. See you later."  
  
"Bye Sara."  
  
She didn't start the engine straight away instead she phoned Grissom. It seemed to ring for ages until eventually he picked up.  
  
"Grissom," The tone was harsh, cold and distant.  
  
"We need to talk. I said I'd tell you Friday and today is Friday."  
  
"Yes it is, but I don't want to know. Why don't you go and tell Nick? Oh I forgot you already did that."  
  
"Grissom, you're being immature."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, stop it. Where are you?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I said stop it. Now where are you?"  
  
"I'm at home."  
  
"I'll be there ASAP."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The phone clicked down and Sara realised what a hard task she had on her hands. This was going to take some doing. The drive to Grissom's was a blur; her head too busy thinking of how to phrase everything. Instead she thought she might as well wing it. She pulled into his driveway and practically skipped up to the front door. She rang the doorbell repeatedly and waited for Grissom to answer. Finally he answered the door with a swift tug.  
  
"Before you say anything Sara I'm going to do something but I need you to trust me."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Turn around,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to blindfold you,"  
  
"Ok then."  
  
She turned around obediently and allowed Grissom to cover her eyes with a soft scarf. Then he turned her back around and took her hands. He shut the door softly and led her further into the room. "Now wait there," he ordered. She heard a soft lull of music and Grissom must have turned it up because it grew increasing louder.  
  
"Grissom. what am I mean."  
  
He placed a finger to her lips. "Just listen," he whispered. So she listened to the beautiful lyrics that drifted around the room.  
  
"I was lonely, Needed someone to see me through, I was at the end of my rope, Needed someone to cut me loose, Then an angel from out of the blue, Gave me the sense that I might make it through, And somehow I survived with no rhyme or reason, And now I know I'll make it through the miracle of you, I know the colour of love, It lives inside you I know the colour of truth; It's in the image of you, If it comes from the heart then you know that it's true It will colour you're soul like a rainbow, And the colour of love is in you."  
  
The lyrics were beautiful, so beautiful that Sara began to feel tears trickle down her face. And then she felt the blindfold being untied and after adjusting to the darkness in Grissom's house she saw two candles burning brightly or a small table with steaming hot food resting next to them.  
  
She turned to face Grissom. "Oh Gil,"  
  
"You've never called me Gil,"  
  
"Shhh will you," she smiled. "This is beautiful."  
  
"I love you so much Sara I never wanted to get jealous over you and Nick I just knew something was wrong and it hurt that you wouldn't tell me. I want to be a part of your life; you don't know how much you mean to me. I promise that I'll never hurt you again."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that, well I didn't want to tell you in case we wouldn't be together afterwards."  
  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
  
"Well when I was in college, I developed breast cancer, I know I was very young to get it but my family has a history of it. Anyway I found it in time and it was cut out and I was clear. Then at the start of this week I found a lump. I booked myself in to the clinic straight away and got the results today."  
  
"Hence why you didn't tell me until today,"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But I still don't get why you didn't tell me? I would have been there for you?"  
  
"I know but just in case it turned out to be malignant, which it isn't by the way, I didn't want us to get close only to be broken apart when . if. if I died."  
  
"Oh Sara," He scooped her into his arms and kissed her with all the emotion he felt. She responded to his kiss feeling the immense rush that went through her entire body. She parted from him. "I've got 2 questions though."  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"Are you a Boyz II men fan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we eat now?"  
  
Grissom laughed. "I love you do you know that?"  
  
"Well after we've finished eating you can show me how much you love me."  
  
"Now that's an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
With that they settled down to eat. The arguments firmly in the past, tonight was indeed the night. The first night of the rest of their lives together. Grissom couldn't help but break every now and then from eating and just stare at the beauty sat across from him. And true to his word later they both showed each other how much they loved each other. It was beautiful, and it was just the way it should have been. They fell asleep in the early hours, entwined together.  
  
  
  
I know it was a long chapter but a few things needed sorting! Please r & r and feedback would be much appreciated. Until next time. =) XX 


	9. Practical joker

Hello again. Sorry this chapter's been a while but I've been ill and haven't been able to get to the computer. Anyway thank you for the last reviews and feedback. Anyway chapter 9.  
  
Catherine had been working her fingers to the bone for the past 6 hours and although she should technically be exhausted, she was running on adrenaline and 5 cups of coffee that she had consumed during the night.  
  
Ever since she'd left Warrick at the hospital she was determined to take her mind off him, so the Danielle Cleaver case was the obvious solution. She far she'd talked to Robbins who had told her cause of death, time of death and the vital part of information. Cause of death was strangulation; time of death 9AM Thursday morning and guess who's epithelial happened to be around her neck. The stepfathers. She'd called Brass about an hour ago. This case was up to him now. She didn't want to sit in on any interviews or present any evidence or crack any cases she just wanted to go home and be with her daughter.  
  
However, before that was possible she had a large pile of paperwork that unfortunately wouldn't write itself. She was half way through it when the computer screen in front of her flashed. She broke her concentration from the paper and looked up and read 'New Message'. It was this new 'Instant Message' system that had been installed in the office. Apparently it would be easier to email people than talk to them. She reluctantly clicked the left mouse button over the ok option and read silently.  
  
"Sender: Warrick Brown. Subject: None. Message: Heard you cracked the case?"  
  
She frowned and read the text again just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She rubbed her tired, dry eyes with the heels of her hands and once they had unclouded and focused on the screen again she found that the message was indeed still there. She clicked the reply button.  
  
"Sender: Catherine Willows Subject: Who are you? Message: Stop fooling around Warrick's in hospital so whoever this is just go away."  
  
She waited anxiously for the reply and when it didn't come within five minutes she sighed and convinced herself that she'd scared whoever it was away. She continued with her paperwork only to be interrupted once more, seconds later.  
  
"Sender: Warrick Brown. Subject: It's Me! Message: It is me and I'll prove it. Ask me a question that only I would know."  
  
Once again she hit the reply button and punched the keys furiously. This was getting beyond a joke. Whoever was doing this was going to be in deep trouble in a minute.  
  
"Sender: Catherine Willows. Subject: I'll give you a question.  
  
Message: How about you tell me where you are right now?"  
  
She punched the return button with a serious amount of venom. She was angry at whoever was doing this. She was tired, had a lot of work to do and some one was mucking her about. She looked at her watch and found it to be 8AM. Her shift had officially ended an hour ago but she couldn't go home quite yet. She frantically worked through the remaining paperwork and eagerly waited for a reply. Whoever this joker was was in deep trouble now.  
  
Once again her screen flashed and she clicked over the Ok option.  
  
"Sender: Warrick Brown. Subject: Where I am. Message: Well I'm not in the hospital anymore if that helps."  
  
This was the last straw. She finished the paperwork on her desk and got up, pushing the chair from underneath herself. Her nerves were seriously frayed at the moment and she didn't need some idiot annoying her. She grabbed her coat and put it on furiously. She decided to scour the floor. She had to be able to run into them somewhere. She paced quickly past Greg's lab, which now held a chap from the dayshift. Grissom's office was also vacant which wasn't surprising. That left the break room, the locker rooms, the morgue and the assignment room, and since the assignment room was the only one with a computer out of the four she went there first.  
  
Sure enough there was a faint colourful glow radiating out through the window and gathering up the last of her strength she flung open the door. "Right!" She exclaimed angrily. She walked further into the room to find the computer deserted. She turned around only to find Warrick seated next to the door, looking pretty darn comfortable on the leather chair.  
  
"How are you here when. Who. Why." Questions and sentences formed. All were left unfinished and unanswered. Catherine noticed her resolve had eluded her and she took a deep breath to try and regain some form of composure. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, after Nicky left I kind of discharged myself from the hospital. But I mean it was really only a broken rib and a few cuts and bruises, they didn't need to keep me there."  
  
"Well you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Nice welcome."  
  
"Well I thought you weren't speaking to me. I came storming in here trying to bust some joker's ass and you're here."  
  
Catherine was severely relieved that Warrick was ok. He shouldn't be here he'd only been in hospital for 8 or so hours but relieved all the same.  
  
"Really?" He drew out the word so that it became long and sultry, his deep, husky voice adding to the effect. She found his voice so incredibly sexy but she knew how much she'd hurt him and she refused to give in. After all it was probably only the painkillers making him feel like this.  
  
"Look I've got to go, Lindsey's' waiting for me. So if you'll excuse me." she took a step closer to the door and Warrick rose from his chair. He winced slightly at the pain that coursed through his chest but he reached out and took hold of Catherine's delicate wrists.  
  
"No I don't excuse you."  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for this Warrick. If you've got something to say please just come out and say it."  
  
"How you treated me back at the church was awful. I was only there to be a friend to you and you threw it back in my face. I thought you cared about me and then you just denied everything, you really hurt me Catherine."  
  
"Well thanks for the guilt trip," She interrupted, "I'll be off now."  
  
"It's not a guilt trip if you'd let me finish you would find that out. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've kept myself distanced from people because of my past. Everybody has skeletons in the closet and I had no right to intrude on yours. What I did to you back at the hospital was wrong and no matter how angry I was I had no right to treat you like that. So what I'm trying to say is. I'm sorry."  
  
By now Catherine was close to tears. She was overjoyed at what Warrick had said; it meant that he forgave her. She laughed when she thought of a flirty response. "Who said sorry was enough though?"  
  
"Ahh I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
"Oh were you now,"  
  
"Yep because now I can do this," Smoothly and gracefully he leaned in and took hold of her face with his good arm. He stroked gently and then he began kissing her. It was filled with all the emotions that the past few days had held. She gingerly raised her hands and slowly traced irregular patterns onto his back. She felt so close to him, so into him at that moment and from the way he was kissing her, like every second mattered, she knew he felt the same way. Eventually they broke apart and he smiled broadly at her. "You were right, Sorry just wasn't enough."  
  
She laughed and took hold of his hand. "Come on lets go home, I'll give you some much needed TLC."  
  
"What about Lindsey?"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you as well." Slowly they wandered out of the building, hand in hand, smiling at the new relationship that had formed. The problem with the past is it always comes back to haunt you, but luckily this time, everything had worked out in the end, for all concerned.  
  
Please R&R and all reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. Once again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. =) XX 


End file.
